Jeans
by twinwinddragon2
Summary: Ginny can't fit into her favourite jeans, things happen, Harry is oblivious and apparently bad at spells.


Yeahhhhhh Hinny! (avid hinny fan in case you didn't notice :3)

I hope you like the storyyyy, I wrote it a while ago so it might seem a little childish

and there are definitely things that don't match the actual story so HUSH!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny groaned and tumbled out of bed. Harry was already gone and Ginny could hear the mailman ringing the doorbell. She looked at the clock and jumped up. It was already 10:00!

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone to that party last night. Too much wine..." She put on the robe that always hung from her chair and ran downstairs. The mailman almost fell in when she opened the door, but he regained his balance and smiled politely.

"Yes?" Ginny yawned. She had a terrible headache and needed to get the hangover potion from the kitchen.

"Here's your mail, Mrs. Potter, oh and there's an invitation for a New Year's Eve party. Just thought you'd want to know." Ginny fumed inside.

'_How dare he snoop around my mail?!'_ But she decided nothing good could possibly come out of yelling at him.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. By the way, you look... different..." He looked a bit embarrassed and shuffled his feet. Then he looked at his watch and dashed away without a word.

'That was weird.' Ginny thought as she went into the kitchen and made a hangover potion. She drank it quickly, knowing that it had a bitter taste and went upstairs. After a long, luxurious bath, Ginny wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and looked though her closet. Searching through racks of clothes, she found her pair of jeans from last month and remembered how comfortable they were. She picked a green top from a pile and shut the door. Then she tried them on. They went smoothly up to her butt, but then wouldn't budge. No matter how hard she tried. Ginny looked at the mirror and decided then and there that she was starting a diet. A very GOOD diet.

* * *

The next day, Ginny went to Solfil Alley, right next to Diagon Alley and slipped into the women' beauty shop. There she looked at random supplies, until a woman came to her. She had blond hair, although anyone could see her brown roots. She surveyed Ginny and said,

"Madam, would you like to see our diet department? I'm sure you'll find everything there." Ginny flinched.

'_Is it that obvious?'_ she thought, as the lady led her to the back, where the store expanded into another shop for good food.

"I trust that you will find anything here." She smirked and walked away. Ginny made a face and sighed. Now she really needed a diet.

"Don't mind Christy. She just likes doing that to people. She's rich, you know." Ginny turned. A girl with light brown hair and a nice smile walked up to her, with the store's logo flashing on her ever-changing shirt.

"Believe me, I know a rich person who's REALLY annoying." She said out loud, thinking of Draco and Pansy, who had one of the biggest manors in the Lake County and that was just for vacation.

"So, what do you need?"

"I need a good diet…"

"Umm… sure, come this way. By the way, I'm Samantha."

"I'm Ginny." Samantha took her to a side of the store, where she took some items off the shelves.

"Here, these are all really good diets. But it all depends on you. For instant, this one is better for young women."

"Umm… I'm 22." Samantha smiled and gave it to her.

"Also, you should get the healthy version. We're going green. It's good for business." She shrugged and Ginny laughed.

"I'll recommend this to my friend, Luna. She's … eccentric and she loves green stuff." Ginny didn't mention that Luna was the editor of the Quibbler. Samantha smiled and went to help a customer, who was trying to spell a box down from a high shelf. Ginny looked at the side of the box Samantha had given her. It was impressive and she decided to get it. The cashier rang it up, looking at Ginny strangely. She walked out and Apparated to the house before Harry came. Then, she ripped the box open, took out the food and waved her wand, making Harry's lunch in a flash. There was a pop and Harry came in, carrying a copy of The Daily Prophet. He plopped it on the table.

"Hey, beautiful." He swept Ginny into his arms and kissed her. She grinned and they sat down, when a head popped into the fire. Ginny raised her eyebrows as her dad's head turned around in the fire.

"Ginny! There you are. Will you come home? Something happened and I really don't know what to make of it." He vanished and Ginny kept eating. Harry stared at the fire and then at Ginny.

"What did he mean?"

"Oh, probably just that he found out that George did something."

"What something?"

"Not telling." She winked and they got up and walked over to the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" Ginny got dizzy watching the fireplaces rush by and was glad when the Burrow's fireplace came up. Mr. Weasley grinned nervously, looking at Mrs. Weasley. She was glaring at George, who gulped and poked Angelina. Angelina jumped and glared back at him. Ginny folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Umm... is there a reason you called us here?" Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and Molly walked into the family room. She looked at Angelina and George, who were having a whispered argument and Arthur, who was fiddling with the tassels on the magic carpet he bought in Egypt a long time ago; she realized that she was going to have to do the talking.

"Well, you see, George here had gone to America, if you remember." Harry nodded and Ginny grinned, since she knew what George did.

"So, apparently he and Angelina got married…" Molly hustled to the kitchen and pretended that she didn't have anything to do with the conversation. Ginny grinned at George, who in turn winked back and smiled at Harry. Ginny giggled at the look of pure surprise on his face

"What? Wait… you two are married?" Angelina nodded and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Congrats. Ginny, stop giggling." Ginny bit her lip and stopped. But then Harry looked at George and Angelina, confused.

"But who was your witness?" George smirked and looked at Ginny.

"Would you care to explain?" Ginny made a face and turned to Harry, still laughing on the inside.

"Remember when I said I was going to visit my friend? It was right after George went to America." Harry nodded, getting it.

"Well, my friend lives in America, so I … hehe… I was there for George and Angelina's wedding thing. We went to the marriage office and they got married. That's it." Harry started laughing and he got up.

"Wow, that was… interesting.." Arthur left to his work, soon after so did George and Harry.

"That was weird. Why didn't Harry know that you were going to America?" Angelina asked Ginny. Ginny shrugged and winked.

"I love it when I know something that Harry doesn't. It's fun." Angelina laughed, just as someone Apparated into the room.

"Hermione! Hi!" Hermione was bewildered to see Ginny and Angelina in the room.

"Hey guys, why are you here?"

"We were telling the guys about George's marriage thing." Hermione smiled.

"By the way, does Ron know?"

"Yeah, but only because he begged George to tell him what was going on…" Ginny giggled and thought of something.

"Hey guys, lets go shopping. Like in the Muggle world. It's easy enough and I have a ton of Muggle money. My boss gave me a thousand." Hermione stared at her and shook her head.

"Sure let's go." Angelina nodded and they Apparated to Diagon Alley, where they went into the pub, which led to the Muggle world. Although Ginny wasn't used to the Muggle world entirely, she did like exploring. Hermione and Angelina were Muggle-born, so they were fine with going around town. They walked around and spent a lot of time in boutiques, where they tried on random clothes. In the fitting room, Ginny looked at the mirror. She did seem slimmer. Then she looked at the tag. Same size as the jeans. Maybe they'd fit soon!

"I should try this more often." Finally they went outside and they all had bought one outfit. She walked home and tried on the outfit she bought. It was a twirly skirt that reached mid-thigh, with blue flowers and green vines; a peasant top and corkboard heels. She twirled and heard the door open.

"Hello, Ginny! Nice outfit…" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What?" She smirked and turned around and made another meal for her and conjured up a sandwich for Harry.

"You seem… different…" She blinked and wondered if she was still too fat.

"Come on, let's go to sleep… its midnight." She got out of the outfit and put on her pj's.  
She liked this diet.

* * *

Harry was worried. Ginny was too skinny and George's 'official' wedding was in a few days. He called on Hermione, but she didn't know anything about it. Finally, he decided to talk to Ginny. She was sitting in the bedroom, writing down a list of things she needed to do for the wedding.

"Ginny?" She didn't look up.

"Hmm?"

"Ginny, why are you so skinny? Is something going on?" Ginny looked at him puzzled.

"I'm not skinny." Harry made her get up and walk to the mirror. She was so skinny, that you could see her bones and she gasped.

"But, but, I don't get it…" She started crying and Harry hugged her.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"Well, I just was on a diet and it was really good, so I continued."

"Why were you on a diet?! We just got you over the shock and you finally started to eat!" After the battle of Hogwarts, she had stopped eating until Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys made her start again.

"I was getting fat."

"What? You are one of the slimmest people I know!" Ginny explained the pair of jeans, from last month.

"Ginny! You don't mean the ones from your birthday!" Ginny nodded, completely confused.

"Ginny… those are the pants that I shrank… I was going to make them big again, but I forgot." Ginny looked at him. "Heh, heh. Yaaaa. I was… testing my skills with laundry… and used the shrinking spell on accident… hehe." Harry looked so funny and she started to giggle.

"Oh my god! That's so funny." She laughed, until she finally stood up and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Harry looked at her. She winked and went into the kitchen.

"To get a snack, before I tackle the long list of things for the wedding."


End file.
